Abismo
by Ibizen Wolfgang
Summary: Mu quiere confesarle a aquella persona lo que siente... ¿Qué pasará? KannonxMu SagaxShaka
1. Chapter 1

ABISMO

**Notas de la autora:**

¡La Li Oh! A razón de que no había tenido más que hacer (si como no XD) me puse a escribir… y entonces salió este capitulo. Pues verdaderamente, este es un fic un tanto… curioso nnU Bien… no me quiero extender mucho, así que comience el fic nn

**Agradecimientos: **A los que lean este fic nn

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya le pertenece a su autor: Masami Kurumada y a Shingo Araki, creador de los personajes

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene shonen ai (quizá llegue a contener lemon)

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Doloroso Inicio**

"_Me pregunto¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de mi existencia? Parece que para ti no existo, y ¿sabes? Eso me pone triste, y cuando estoy en mi habitación, no puedo evitar que unas cristalinas lágrimas se asomen por mis ojos… _

_Y aún a pesar del dolor que siento en esos momentos, no puedo evitar recordar tu rostro…_

_No sabes cuanto duele eso… no sabes cuanto… _

_Pero me he decidido, te diré lo que siento… claro que lo haré… estoy harto de esconderme y de que ignores mi presencia… "_

La lluvia comenzaba a ceder poco a poco, mientras el frío viento arreciaba. Después de unos instantes, la lluvia amaino por fin, aunque no dejaba de lloviznar, pero era apenas una brisa.

Algunos de los caballeros se asomaron fuera de sus templos a observar como el cielo se limpiaba de nubes negras.

- ¡Ah! Que bien les ha hecho esta lluvia a mis amadas rosas – dijo, felizmente, Afrodita, mientras las podaba.

Mientras, Mu caminaba lentamente escaleras arriba… tenía miedo, no quería hacer una tontería… se había decidido. Iría a verle.

Cuando iba a cruzar el templo de Tauro, Aldebarán lo intercepto, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hola, Mu. ¿Te quedas a comer?

- Hola Alde, no puedo, perdón... ¿será en otra ocasión?

- Claro nn

El santo de Tauro volvió a perderse por su templo, Mu continuó su camino. En su cabeza seguía repasando lo que diría… cada palabra, cada detalle… esperando cada reacción… guardando la esperanza de que al final, todo vaya bien.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya sólo le faltaban pocos escalones para llegar a su destino… al ver el templo, trago saliva… sintiendo que, poco a poco, todo se le iba olvidando.

Tomando valor, continúo caminando – ya que, inconscientemente se había detenido- hasta llegar a la entrada del templo.

- Bien… ya estoy aquí… ya no puedo echarme para atrás… - apenas iba a dar unos pasos más, cuando aquella persona se le puso en el camino.

- ¡Ah! Buenas tardes, Mu – saludo el guardián de la casa de géminis.

- B-buenas tardes Saga

El santo de Aries estaba nervioso ante la cercanía que se estaba generando de pronto.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto Saga, un poco confundido por la presencia de Mu en su templo.

Estaba nervioso… muy nervioso… sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de carmín…

- Sólo venía a saludar – mintió Mu, con una sonrisa en sus labios – Y Kannon¿dónde esta?

- Salió – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, no era que no le importara lo que hacía su hermano – me imagino que no ha de tardar… si quieres, puedes dejarme el mensaje…

- ¿Eh? _Ni que fuera maquina contestadota _– dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

- Tu mensaje, lo que querías decirle a Kannon…

- ¡Ah!... No… no vine a hablar con Kannon… yo… yo vine a…a hablar contigo…

- ¿Ah, si?- dijo con interés, mientras se le acercaba más - ¿De qué?

Ese era el momento de la verdad… tenía que decirle

- Pues… - el lemuriano estaba demasiado nervioso, y sus manos le sudaban – de que tu… tú… ¡TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO!- sintió sus mejillas arder.

En ese momento un estruendo llego a sus oídos, un rayo había caído cercas de donde estaban… una intensa luz los baño por completo, dejando ver dos rostros viéndose mutuamente…uno completamente sorprendido, y el otro, verdaderamente sonrojado…

- … - Mu esperaba ansioso una respuesta. Espera cualquier reacción por parte del gemelo.

- Mu… - dijo, haciendo que el corazón del pelilila latiera, emocionado -… lo siento, yo… no… - se dio media vuelta, provocando se el corazón de Mu se rompiera en mil pedazos.

El rostro del ariano mostraba claramente el sentimiento que en ese momento lo invadía…

- Entiendo… - dijo apenas con un hilo de voz, al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos tras el flequillo del pelo.

La lluvia tomo intensidad de repente, de una pequeña brisa a todo un aguacerazo…el cabello de Mu comenzaba a cubrirle el rostro, ya que el agua le pegaba con toda su furia. Las frías gotas de lluvia se confundían con las cálidas lágrimas cristalinas que caían de los ojos del joven.

- Cogerás un resfriado… - la voz de saga denotaba preocupación.

El alquimista no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó donde estaba…

- ¿Mu? – Saga se acerco más a donde estaba el aludido, lo tomo del brazo, pero éste se zafó rápidamente de su agarre.

- ¡No!

Mu echo a corres dentro del templo de géminis hasta perderse de la vista el guardián del mismo… El gemelo no hizo más que lanzar un bufido, al tiempo que clavaba su mirada en el suelo…

Corría… corría lo más que su corazón se lo permitía… no sabía que hacer… estaba destrozado…

Corría desesperado escaleras arriba… iría a verle… quería oírle decir: "Te lo dije" aunque eso sólo le causase más dolor…

**Flash Back**

- Mu¿estas seguro que le quieres decir?

- Si… ya no quiero ser más hipócrita…

- Amigo…

- ¡Eso¡Como mi amigo deberías de apoyarme, Shaka!

- Je, sabes que tienes mi apoyo… pero… sólo ten cuidado…

**Fin Flash Back**

De pronto, sintió que perdía pisada y caía estrepitosamente, resbalándose unos cuantos escalones y manchando su cara y cabellos con fango, el cual se había acumulado por las lluvias.

Pero no hizo ni un solo intento por levantarse, al contrario, sollozo con más fuerza, mientras cerraba sus puños sobre el concreto de las escaleras.

- ¿Mu? – oyó que le hablaban, más no quiso ver quien era. No le importaba que le vieran llorar… sólo quería que lo dejaran… que lo dejaran solo, tragándose su dolor…

- ¿Mu, estas bien?– volvió oír preguntar - ¿Qué te pasa?- sintió como alguien se acercaba hacía él.

- ¡Aléjate!- grito, con su alma ya destrozada - ¡No te acerques!

- Mu… - esa voz se oía más cercas, y aún así no podía distinguirle… ¿Por qué? – Tranquilízate Mu, déjame ayudar a levantarte… - sintió unas cálidas manos. Una rodeándole por la cintura y la otra, capturando su mano izquierda.

Por alguna razón, el carnero se sonrojó de golpe… su corazón latía con tal lentitud que aparecía que se iba a detener en cualquier momento. Un rayo atravesó de nueva cuenta el cielo, dejándole ver el rostro de su salvador…

- Sa… Saga… - intentó separarse de él, pero el brazo que le sujetaba la cintura, lo aprisiono con más fuerza.

- No. Soy Kannon - esté le sonrió a Mu - …venga, vamos a tu templo - le ayudo a dar unos pasos e ir hasta el primer templo.

- G-gracias Kannon…

Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, escalón por escalón, ignorando la lluvia que les azotaba…

- ¿Qué hacías ahí tirado, Mu?- el gemelo hizo la tan temida pregunta, la cuál el carnero no quería contestar.

- M-me caí… iba en camino a con Shaka…

- Eso no explica el porque estabas llorando… en medio de las escaleras¡y lloviendo! - le dirigió una mirada seria.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kannon, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada… a pesar del sonrojo que invadía sus mejillas, sintió la enorme necesidad de echarse a llorar otra vez…

- ¿Es por Saga?- pregunto la voz de Kannon en un susurro.

El ariano se vio sorprendido ante la pregunta, no pensó jamás que fuera tan obvio…

- ¿tú…?

Kannon simplemente no dijo nada… ¡no había nada que decir! Mu le volteo a ver sorprendido, ante su conocimiento sobre ese… desagradable tema…

- No importa – dijo Kannon, antes de que el pelilila atinara a decir algo.

Sin mediar ni una sola palabra más, llegaron al tercer templo… la lluvia parecía no querer ceder ante nada… era como si llorará junto con Mu, su pena, ya que éste derramaba en silencio, algunas furtivas lágrimas cristalinas.

Por el rabillo del ojo, su custodio lo miró, su rostro estaba empapado en cálidas lágrimas, que en algún momento envidio por osar tocar sus tersos labios… sus mejillas adornadas por un color escarlata, que le hacía ver más… su ceño fruncido levemente en una expresión de profundo dolor, quizá a causa de…

Estaban a punto de pisar el primer escalón para entrar en el templo, cuando siente que el cuerpo de Mu se va tensando, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, viendo… nada, entonces paso algo que lo sorprendió…

Se desmayo…

Sonrió con ternura al ver la cabeza del carnero descansar sobre su hombro, mientras que sus ahora relajadas facciones lo hipnotizaban… incitándolo a tocar aquella piel… de poseer sus labios…

Kannon cargo a Mu, acomodándolo sobre su pecho, haciendo que, en lugar de usar su hombro, la cabeza se apoyará sobre su amplio y trabajado pecho. Después de acomodarlo bien, reanudo su camino hacía el primer templo.

Sus pasos resonaban por el vacío del lugar, sin mirar hacía el frente o el camino que seguía sino que observaba a Mu, un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

- ¿Kannon?- se oyó una voz del interior del templo. Saga se posó enfrente de los recién llegados, que al ver la hermosa carga que traía su hermano, no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, confundido y…

- Hola Saga… - saludó secamente - … estoy bien, gracias – su voz tenía un timbre sarcástico.

- Mmnn...

Su gemelo lo pasó de largo y camino a la salida del templo, ignorando olímpicamente los llamados de su hermano…

Su paso era lento y tranquilo, miraba atentamente hacía delante haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no bajar la mirada y quedarse prendado de la hermosura que traía en brazos…

¿Qué le pasaba? El había decidido no enamorarse nunca más desde su rompimiento con el santo de Leo… y aunque Aioria no lo supiera, conviniéndole más que así siguiera, su rotura le había devastado… de eso habían paso ya un año con 5 meses, aproximadamente. Ese fue su peor cumpleaños.

Ahora, se sentía extraño… ahora estaba ahí, otra vez, enamorado perdidamente, esta vez, por el hermoso santo de Aries: Mu… aun recordaba la primera vez que se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que era…

**Flash Back**

Nos remontamos unos meses antes, era una esplendida noche aquella, las estrellas brillaban con toda su grandiosidad…

En el primer templo todo era silencio… sólo se oía el tranquilo respirar de su guardián, que estaba sentado sobre el blanco piso de mármol y apoyado contra un pilar: durmiendo.

Apenas hace unas horas que sus entrenamientos con Kiki habían terminado, y a diferencia de otras veces, ese día fue extenuante.

De pronto, otro sonido rompió la tranquilidad del lugar… era el sonido de pasos, que intentaban entrar lo más sigilosamente posible para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Era Kannon, que, sin consentimiento alguno de su hermano, de la diosa Athenea o tan siquiera del patriaca, había salido al pueblo a dar una que otra vuelta por ahí y divertirse un rato.

Entonces, sintió que tropezaba con algo, más evito caerse… se giró para ver con que había tropezado, y se encontró con unas piernas… fue elevando su mirada lentamente, recorriendo cada parte de aquel cuerpo hasta posarla en unos labios tan rojos como una manzana –inclusive esta le tendría envidia-, exigiendo a todo aquel que les observaba durante un buen rato a probarlos. Aparto su mirada, para no hacer después una estupidez..

No pudo evitar notar lo rápido que latía su corazón al ver al primer guardián ahí, descansando… entonces reacciono… el piso debería estar frío, igual que el ambiente nocturno, así que tomo a Mu entre sus brazos y llevo a su habitación (tardando un tiempo en encontrarla)…

Una vez que lo dejo en su cama, y arroparle después, se digno a salir del templo… pero, antes, sintió la necesidad de tocar, aunque fuera una vez, aquellos labios…

Acerco su mano con pasmosa lentitud, y con el dedo índice se los delineo, para después con el pulgar acariciarlos…

- Que suaves – susurro, mientras sus mejillas se encendían. Inconscientemente fue acercando su rostro al de Mu, sintiendo su cálida respiración en el, iba a besarlo… estaba tan cerca… solo unos centímetros más…

- Saga – dijo el ariano entre sueño, mientras se giraba para darle la espalda a Kannon, que al oírle decir el nombre de su hermano se quedó congelado en su lugar…. Al instante se separó de él, como quien acerca su mano al fuego y la quita al quemarse…

Inmediatamente, salió corriendo del templo, para llegar al suyo… ya no importaba que supieran que se había ido de juerga tan de madrugada…

Aquella noche descubrió dos cosas muy importantes: 1) Que Mu estaba enamorado de Saga y 2) Que se había enamorado perdidamente de ese hermoso carnero.

**Fin Flash Back**

Kannon se preguntaba constantemente si tendría oportunidad alguna para con Mu… esperaba que si, ya que era la primera vez que se sentía así, con necesidad de cuidar a alguien, de no verlo sucumbir ante el dolor y la tristeza, de abrigarlo entre sus brazos y susurrarle al oído cientos de palabras de amor que hicieran que sus pálidas mejillas tomarán una coloración carmín…

- Es que… ¿es esto lo que llaman amor?- se pregunto, al tiempo que iba llegando al templo de Aries.

Al procesar la pregunta, no pudo… más bien, no quiso evitar mirar a Mu, y quedarse prendado de sus delicadas facciones… intentando dar contestación a su pregunta…

- Creo que estoy enamorado – murmuro al viento, mientras una expresión tonta y, ciertamente, anhelante se apoderó de su rostro.

En Géminis, Saga, que se estaba preparando para dormir ya, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral hasta la base de su nuca… ¿Qué fue eso? Volteo a todos lados esperando encontrarse la ventana abierta, pero está estaba cerrada…

Kannon acomodó a Mu en su cama, dejando descansar su cabeza en el blando almohadón de plumas… se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se quedó observando a Mu, hasta que reacciono y se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente empapado…

- Se va enfermar si no le cambio la ropa… - ante ese pensamiento, sus mejillas adquirieron un exquisito color bermejo.

Tomando suficiente fuerza de voluntad, el gemelo menor de Saga comenzó a desvestir al primer guardián… primero le quito la camiseta que llevaba, permitiéndole ver su blanco y trabajado abdomen lleno de gotitas de lluvia, que había traspasado la prenda recién removida… las prendas cayeron silenciosamente en el suelo… y así hasta dejarlo sólo cubierto por una delgada sabana que apenas si le cubría del frío que hacía.

No pudo evitar pensar lo perfecto que era el tenerlo así… su cuerpo, su sedosa piel ceñida sensualmente a su figura, marcando perfectamente cada músculo… sus cabellos lilas cubriendo parte de sus hombros mientras otros descansaban sobre la superficie de la almohada, sus ojos cerrados en un despreocupado gesto, su pecho subiendo y bajado en un armonioso vaivén… simplemente hermoso…

Entonces, una pequeña brisa se coló a la habitación, haciéndole recordar que él también estaba empapado…

Buscó por todos lados una toalla para secarse por mientras, antes de ir a su templo y darse un regaderazo y después volver al primer templo y cuidar del pelilila. La encontró. Se apresuro a tomarla, secándose el cabello y los brazos… después con ella secó a Mu, casi alabándolo con las caricias que le daba… ese chico de verdad lo traía loco…

- Mendigo asalta cunas – se dijo a si mismo, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Una vez secos, tomo al tibetano y lo llevo a el cuarto de baño… no quería que enfermara, y por ello, lo cuidaría aunque el mismo cayera enfermo en cama durante un largo tiempo...

Mu, en sueños, sentía una cálida presencia a su lado todo el tiempo desde que Saga le dijera que no lo amaba… era alguien que irradiaba paz, seguridad y… un infinito sentimiento de cariño hacía su persona… sintiendo después unas suaves caricias en todo su cuerpo…

¿Quién era?

Lentamente abrió los ojos, cerrándolos momentáneamente por culpa de la incandescente luz… una vez que sus ojos se acostumbrasen, los volvió a abrir, esta vez completamente y divisó una figura… notó una abundante cascada azul y unos ojos verdes que lo miraban profundamente… se veía entre feliz y preocupado, mmnn, que extraña mezcla de sentimientos…

- Tú…

- Descansa Mu, te has desmayado…

- ¿Kannon? – esté asintió, sintió como la sangre subía a su cara.

Mu se incorporó en el colchón y se sentó, fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenía puesta otra ropa…

- ¡Oh! Perdona… - se disculpó de repente – me tome la molestia de cambiarte – un rubor como el de Mu apareció en su rostro.

- No hay problema… gracias por tu ayuda, Kannon…

Paso sus manos por su cabeza, enterrando sus dedos entre sus finos hilos lilas, sintiendo así fresco.

- ¡Ah, si! También… también te di una ducha… pensé que tal vez podrías enfermarte…

Mu volvió a sonrojarse hasta las orejas, mientras asentía descuidadamente. – Gracias… no tenías porque molestarte…

Kannon, que estaba sentado junto a la cama, estrujo con fuerza sus pantalones, mientras bajaba la mirada. Su mente se debatía entre dos cosas: o le decía a Mu lo que sentía o lo perdía…

- Oye… Mu… - esté volteo al oír su nombre. Al hacerlo, se topó con una mirada que nunca antes había apreciado en el gemelo de Saga. Se sintió estremecer por un momento.

- ¿Si, Kannon?

El peliazul trago saliva… era ahora o ahora, no había de otra… se acerco lentamente a Mu, y se sentó sobre el colchón, a escasos centímetros del cuerpo del ariano.

- ¿Kannon? – esté le puso un dedo en sus labios, para callarlo. Lo que eficientemente logro. Después, le delineó los labios lentamente, intentando grabar su tersa sensación.

- Me gustas, Mu… - acercó su rostro al del pelilila -… me gustas mucho…- ya estaban a escasos centímetros. La verde mirada de Kannon le hipnotizo.

¡Bien! Ese era un comienzo… y uno muy bueno, por cierto, ya que Mu no lo había ni golpeado, ni insultado o mínimo, alejado. No era momento para echarse para atrás, estaba tan cercas, sólo un poco más…

Kannon se acercó un poco más a Mu, sus labios ya podían sentir el suave roce con los de él. Y pronto se vieron sellados en un tierno y casto beso de amor…

Un beso cálido y apasionado con un pequeño toque de ternura…

Un beso que le dio alas para seguir…

* * *

Bien, aquí termina uno de los dos únicos capítulos de la historia… al principio quise hacerlo One-shot, pero no me llamo la atención…

Ya se, ya se… les sorprendí con la pareja KannonxMu¿vdd? Bueno, lo que pasa es que esa pareja tbn me gusta tanto como la de SagaxMu…

Por cierto, mil perdones por no actualizar la historia de "Nuestros deseos" –debo de cambiar el titulo-, os juró que pronto lo haré lo antes posible.

¡Oh, cierto! Con 3 reviews como mínimo, accedo a subir actualización ññ

¡Ja Ne! Besos a todos.

© Copyright 2005 Aliss.chan


	2. Chapter 2

ABISMO

**Notas de la autora:**

Bien, me pone feliz saber que os esta gustando el fic, y que la pareja de KannonxMu esta siendo bien recibida nn Perdón si me he tardado en actualizar, pero es que me la pase escribiendo, borrando, escribiendo, borrando… y así hasta que ¡woow! La historia quedo entendible. Bueno… omitiendo más comentarios innecesarios, espero que les guste este capitulo…

**Agradecimientos: **A Yokokurama, a Liliana, a Vikibe y a Namida no Yuka por sus review n.n Gracias por leer mi fic y dejar su importantísima opinión.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya le pertenece a su autor: Masami Kurumada y a Shingo Araki, creador de los personajes

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene yaoi (y este capitulo en especial, lemon)

* * *

**Capitulo 2 **

**Decisiones Difíciles.**

Ese beso era lo que tanto había estado esperando…

Era un dulce beso que transmitía ese profundo sentimiento en su interior… y como Mu no se lo negaba…

Ese beso le dio alas para seguir…

Sus manos se perdieron el sedoso cabello de Mu, quien lentamente iba respondiendo el beso. Lo respondía con timidez, mientras que su cabeza era un mar de confusión.

_Mi… mi primer beso…_

_Pero¿Qué está pasando? No lo entiendo… yo… yo amo a Saga… pero… _

_­- Mu… lo siento, yo… no…_

_¿Por qué¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti, Saga¿Por qué?_

Kannon notó la inseguridad en Mu, se separó un poco de él y con tono suave y dulce le pidió que le mirara…

- Mu, mírame por favor…- sus manos se posaron en ambos lados de su rostro, acariciando con ternura su piel.

Mu sentía su calido aliento en su rostro enrojecido. Pero no quería abrir los ojos…

No debía… ya que sabía que si lo hacía, vería el rostro de Saga,… y también sabía que, de hacerlo, no aguantaría las ganas de echar a correr lejos de él y llorar con amargura…

- Por favor… abre tus ojos, Mu… - insistía el gemelo.

… pero quería enfrentársele… quería verle a los ojos y retar a su corazón a dejar de sentir amor hacía ese hombre que tanto le enloquecía y daño le hacía a la vez…

Lentamente abrió los ojos, dejando ver sus hermosas profundidades esmeraldas. Cuando Kannon le vio, sintió su corazón dar un vuelco… esos ojos verdes le hipnotizaban… casi podía jurar que se había vuelto a enamorar de él…

- Dime que ya no sientes nada por Saga… dime que ya no sientes amor por él… Mu, dime que ya no hay amor… - pidió apenas con un hilo de voz.

Cuando a sus oídos llegó aquella petición, no evitó sentir su corazón palpitar con emoción. Una emoción que quedó en segundo plano al recordar aquellos años que paso en el silencio, compartiendo con su fiel compañera, la soledad, su más intimo secreto: su amor hacia Saga…

¿Es que todo ese tiempo no significo nada al final? A pesar del dolor que le traía el desamor de ese hombre… ¿aun dudada?…

- Yo… no… - calló un momento. ¿Qué diría¿Qué le diría¿Decirle que ya no sentía nada¿O que aún no estaba seguro de haber dejado de amarle?

Más su silencio no fue mal interpretado por Kannon… una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, mientras observaba con fijación el perfecto rostro de Mu: su suave piel lechosa, sus párpados cubriendo tímidamente sus bellas profundidades esmeralda, sus sonrojados labios… ¡Oh, cuantas ganas de volver a degustarlo tenía!

Con lentitud, unió sus labios a los suyos y los volvió a sellar en un beso… en uno lleno de amor, y miles se sentimientos

Sus labios jugaban, acariciando a los de Mu con anhelo, esperando a que este le respondiera con la misma intensidad…

Su espera no duró mucho… Mu no tardó en aclarar su mente y disipar todos los pensamientos confusos, para así responderle el beso con entrega y sentir todas aquellas hermosas sensaciones que ese beso conllevaba… ¡Que bien sabían los labios de Kannon! Sus brazos rodearon su cuello, acercándose más a ese aperlado cuerpo, mientras que las manos del gemelo rodearon la cintura del pelilila…

¡Dioses¡Que sensación! Esos carnosos labios eran su delirio… su cruz… su razón para vivir por la cuál, si fuera necesario, mataría…

Sus manos, entonces, comenzaron a trabajar…

Las prendas, ahora, estaban de más… Kannon quería hacer el contacto con la piel de

Mu aún mayor.

Quería hacerlo suyo. Y esté no se resistió…

En su habitación, Saga no podía conciliar el sueño… y no era a causa de los estruendosos relámpagos que caían, iluminando los alrededores para después desaparecer y dejar el lugar en penumbras, nuevamente.

Por algún motivo, se sentía impotente… furioso… algo dentro de él hervía, como si estuviera a punto de explotar…

Lo peor era que no sabía a que se debía aquello…

¿O sí?…

Ambos cuerpos desnudos descansaban sobre el colchón… Kannon apenas acababa de deshacerse de la última prenda, tanto del cuerpo del pelilila como del suyo…

Ahora miraba extasiado el hermoso cuerpo del ariano por segunda vez… relamiéndose al saberse nuevo poseedor de aquél cuerpo… al saber que sería el primero y el único en probar la dulzura de su piel, de acariciarle, de amarle…

Sus manos acariciaron sus brazos, casi con devoción, deslizando sus dedos por su pecho y vientre hasta acariciar la piel lechosa de sus torneadas piernas… para después regresar por el camino que ya había trazado… memorizando cada tramo de piel, cada curva, cada línea, cada detalle, inclusive la sensación que experimentaba al tocarle…

Aquella imagen de Mu, era encantadora… valía la pena grabársela en la memoria para toda la vida… se veía verdaderamente adorable: sus párpados cubriendo sus profundidades, sus mejillas completamente rojas al igual que sus labios, que estaban entreabiertos, exigiendo aire para sus pulmones… sus cabellos esparcidos por sobre la almohada y parte del colchón, contrastando enormemente con la blancura de estos últimos.

Parecía un ángel…

De pronto, el pelilla, lentamente, fue abriendo los ojos hasta toparse con la mirada de Kannon… se miraron por unos instantes hasta que el gemelo rompió el contacto al inclinar la cabeza y plantarle un dulce beso en el pecho…

Alguien corría por las escaleras… corría desesperadamente a pesar de la lluvia. En realidad, no le importaba mojarse… no… no después de haber escuchado aquello…

Sus rubios cabellos volaban con el recalcitrante viento, mientras que se sus hermosos zafiros, miles de lágrimas cristalinas se vertían…

Estaba destrozado…

Su mente estaba en blanco… no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera el placer de sentir los dulces labios de Kannon sobre su miembro. De sus labios salían numerosos gemidos, mientras que sus manos jugaban con el sedoso cabello azul del gemelo.

Sus gemidos… eran una dulce melodía que emanaba de sus labios, una melodía dedicada exclusivamente a él… una que sólo el sería capaz de oír y provocar…

Con deliciosa lentitud movía sus labios, en un continuo vaivén que se repetía una y otra vez, disfrutando del deleitable sabor de aquella piel. Pronto, la dulce semilla del pelilila sació la sed que embriagaba su seca garganta, como mana en un desierto.

Al alzar su mirada para verle a la cara, noto que las mejillas del ariano estaban encendidas en un hermoso color escarlata, que hacía que hasta las más bellas y rojas rosas palidecieran de envidia... sus manos avanzaron con rapidez y precisión hasta llegar a su rostro y acariciarle.

Mu entreabrió los labios al sentir el roce de su piel con la de su amante, dejando escapar toda la pasión y placer que en ese momento le llenaba, pero ese instante fue aprovechado por el ojiverde, quién devoró sus labios con hambre y ternura a la vez…

Sus manos acariciaban el esbelto cuerpo de Kannon, conociéndolo, memorizándolo, deseándolo, para al final, con sus brazos, rodeo el aperlado cuello, haciendo un poco de presión.

Cuando rompieron el contacto, sus miradas se encontraron… la intensidad con la que se miraron fue tan intensa (valga la redundancia --U) que hasta un iceberg se hubiese derretido en el mismo instante. En la verde mirada de Kannon había un destello ciertamente particular… era como si le pidiera permiso para continuar. El pelilila no le negó la petición. Aunque, no pudo evitar un pequeño estremecimiento.

El gemelo se acomodo las piernas alrededor de su cintura, después de unos pequeños instantes acerco dos dedos a la entrada de su dulce amante. Y antes de siquiera introducirlos, le susurró al oído.

- No quiero lastimarte, así que lo haré lo más suave que pueda¿está bien, amor?

- Si – dijo, su voz apenas era un hilo de voz.

Quiso hacerlo suyo en ese mismo momento, pero primero tendría que prepararlo si no quería hacerle un daño grave. Aguantándose ese deseo, introdujo el primer dedo, lenta y cuidadosamente, provocando que Mu se revolviera incómodo, con una clara expresión de dolor en su rostro. Kannon le tranquilizó. Sus labios casi rozaban los del pelilila.

- Cálmate, o te lastimaré- susurró, mientras que con más suavidad, introducía un segundo dedo.

- Duele – gimió Mu, a la vez que sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de Kannon.

- Se que duele, pero si no te relajas, puede que duela más… - le explico, también en su susurró.

Una vez dentro, comenzó a frotarlos entre si, dilatando lentamente la tan deseada entrada. Fascinado por la sensación de estar dentro de ese bello cuerpo. Una sensación de éxtasis embriago los dos cuerpos.

Cuando pensó que ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, sacó sus dedos de su interior, llevándose consigo un suspiro de alivio. Ya no aguantaba más… quería poseer a ese hermoso ser que tenía entre sus brazos… con suavidad, coloco a Mu boca abajo, este comprendió lo que pasaría a continuación, así que hundió su cabeza en la suave almohada y sus dedos se aferraron a la sabana.

Lentamente el endurecido miembro del gemelo fue adentrándose en aquel deseado cuerpo. Sintiendo la deliciosa estrechez y humedad de su interior.

Mu de lanzó un profundo suspiro que la almohada amortiguo, el cual se intensifico cuando sintió las lentas embestidas de su amante. Las cuales fueron lentas y suaves.

Sentía un horrible dolor. Sentía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a partir en dos, más no quiso detenerlo. Quiso sentir aquella calidez fusionándose con él…

Sus movimientos comenzaron a tomar velocidad cuando se dio cuenta que su hermoso amante ya no sentía dolor, si no un profundo placer. Ambos cuerpos embonaban perfectamente, como si su destino fuera el de estar juntos, el de pertenecerse el uno al otro.

El clímax llego cuando la cálida esencia de Kannon lleno el interior de Mu, mientras que este se dejaba caer, rendido en la cama. Kannon salió lentamente de su interior, arrancándole un último gemido. Se acomodó a un lado suyo y después de intentar regularizar su respiración.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, el gemelo sintió un suave peso sobre su pecho. Con lentitud, sus parpados se alzaron dejando ver sus hermosos ojos verdes. Mu se había acomodado sobre su pecho, reposando sus manos sobre su pecho, entrelazando sus piernas con las de él.

- Te amo, Mu – confeso de nueva cuenta, mientras le acariciaba aquellos hilos lilas que estaban regados por la espalda de su dueño, y su pecho, provocándole cosquillas.

- Yo también Kannon, - había sinceridad en las palabras del carnero, quien sintió los fuertes brazos de su amante rodearlo con cariño. Unos dulces labios besaron su frente.

Lentamente fueron victimas de los mantos de Morfeo y quedaron profundamente dormidos. Sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos sudados. Respirando el aroma del otro. Saboreando los dulces besos que se dieron. Soñando con lo que pasará mañana. Disfrutando, cada uno, de su presencia…

Dos cuerpos se consolaban mutuamente, desahogándose de sus penas y entregándose con adolorido cariño. Derramando cientos de lágrimas que no tenían razón. Borrando todos aquellos sentimientos no correspondidos con apasionados besos. Sintiéndose por fin correspondidos y entendiendo que era lo mejor. Ahora ya no habría dolor…

Ya no más…

* * *

¡Segundo Capitulo Arriba¡Que bien n.n!

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo nn (y el lemon) Déjenme sus quejas, sugerencias, lo que quieran. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, que felices me hicieron TˆT

Por cierto, este no es en si el final, próximamente les subiré el siguiente capitulo (en el cual se explicaran ciertas cosas).

Hasta la próxima. Besos.

®Copyright 2005 Aliss.chan


	3. Chapter 3

ABISMO

**Nota de la autora: **

He tardado en subir este capitulo por ciertos problemitas nnU (Uds. perdonarán), pero creo que el capitulo quedo un poco decente. Sin más que decirles les dejo con el fic. Ojala les guste.

**Agradecimientos: **A Namida no Yuka y a Erekhose por sus review n.n (Este capitulo dedicado a Uds. dos nishas hermosas nn) y a los que hicieron el favor de leer mi fic (hayan o no dejado review). Besos.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Kurumada-sensei.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Demuéstrame Amor**

Acaba de dejar de llover no hace mucho. Ese día era especial a pesar de que estuviera lloviznando. Ese día, su mejor amigo le confesaría sus sentimientos a su amor imposible.

En verdad estaba feliz, imaginando a su ariano amigo en brazos de Saga. Una sonrisa vacía se dibujo en sus labios. Él comprendía a la perfección los sentimientos de Mu; sabía lo que era estar enamorado sin saber si aquella persona te corresponde o no. Su corazón se agito al pensar en aquella persona que traía dando vueltas su corazón.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, mientras un leve rubor adornaba sus blancas mejillas. Ese hombre lo traía loco. Y no lo culpaba, era, simplemente… hermoso.

Dejando a un lado todos aquellos pensamientos, continuó bajando los escalones, uno por uno, lentamente. Quería saber que era lo que había pasado, tenía demasiada curiosidad –cosa que no podía evitar-. Su caminata por los escalones hacía el tercer templo (que era el lugar en el que estaría Mu de haberse liado con Saga) se le hizo demasiado corta. Pronto vio el majestuoso templo de Géminis frente a él.

Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada. Trago saliva, nerviosamente. Tenia nervios al pensar que aquella persona le recibiría con un caluroso "Hola, Shaka", provocándole un paro cardiaco al verlo sonreír como sólo él sabía hacer, perdiéndose en sus hermosos esmeraldas. Lo amaba demasiado.

Esperanzado con verlo al menos, y cruzar una que otra palabra con él, se adentro al templo a paso lento, sin hacer ruido. El templo se veía extrañamente silencioso y oscuro. Extraño.

Siguió caminado por el interior del templo, buscando alguna señal de vida, pero nada. Más de pronto, tras de un pilar, noto una sombra, una sombra que se le hizo demasiado familiar, por lo mismo… sintió curiosidad.

Apenas se iba a acercar, cuando aquella extraña sombra le sale al paso, asustándolo.

- ¿Necesitas algo, Shaka?- pregunto una ruda voz.

- ¿Saga?- pregunto, confundido. El aludido asintió en respuesta, mientras salía de entre las sombras, arrancándole un suspiro de alivió a Shaka. - ¿Qué hacías aquí, solo¿Y Mu?

Notó como la dura mirada de Saga, se suavizaba y le dejaba mostrar una profunda herida. Notó una leve chispa de dolor centelleando con cautela, esperando no llamar la atención. Una marcada expresión de tristeza entremezclada con remordimiento se reflejaba en su rostro. Era dolorosamente evidente que estaba destrozado. Pero…

¿Por qué?

- Mu… ha de estar en su templo – sus puños se cerraron con rabia. Su mirada estaba dirigida al suelo, conteniendo las ganas de llorar de un momento a otro, evitado así cualquier contacto visual con el rubio. Por lo mismo, no notó como Shaka alzaba, contrariado, una ceja.

- ¿Cómo¿No se quedo contigo?

Fue entonces que la verde y centelleante mirada de confusión de Saga se alzó para capturar la mirada cielo de Shaka, que permanecía sobre él. Se analizaron mutuamente, intentando encontrar una verdad…

No hallaron ninguna…

- No – respondió al fin el guardián de aquél templo – Se fue… - una solitaria lágrima rodó por su cálida mejilla, quedando a medio camino de caer al piso, y desapareciendo lentamente. Shaka se quedo pensativo, ignorando el hecho de que aquél hombre frente a él, lloraba silenciosamente.

- Bueno – murmuro finalmente, después de unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Saga se secará sus fugitivas lágrimas. – Entonces iré a verle – prosiguió. No evitó recorrer con la mirada aquella parte del templo. – Por cierto, Saga...

- ¿Eh¿Qué ocurre?- en su voz había curiosidad, secándose discretamente una última lágrima.

En las blancas mejillas de Shaka apareció un intenso rubor, mientras que sus labios parecían querer decir algo pero de ellos, ni un solo sonido salía. Sus manos estrujaban suavemente la orilla de su traje, mientras que en su mente, intentaba formular la pregunta, apareciendo en su mente la imagen de aquella persona que tanto le cautivaba y le hacía suspirar, aquella donde él aparecía con una intensa mirada, dirigida únicamente a él. Intentando librar su mente de esos pensamientos, e intentar soltar su lengua y así hablar, pregunto:- ¿Y… donde esta… Kannon?

El peliazul tardo en procesar la pregunta. Cuando reacciono a aquel nombre, su expresión en el rostro se volvió furia.

- ¡NO SE NI ME IMPORTA¡POR MI QUE SE MUERA!- grito, totalmente rojo de furia, dirigiéndose a lo que al parecer era su habitación. Un estruendoso golpe llego a sus oídos. Saga se había encerrado.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Ignorando aquella demostración de ira, se encamino con dirección al primer templo con dos preguntas en mente, y aunque no tenían una forma entendible, intentaba comprender…

En todo el camino, intento buscar respuesta a aquellas incógnitas. Jamás les halló solución. Tampoco pudo sacarse de la cabeza, los hermosos ojos de Saga que tanto se parecían a los de su amor. Pero claro, los de Kannon eran mucho más hermosos y brillantes.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía evitar sentir envidia y, ciertamente, odio contra todas las personas con las que el joven había llegado a estar. Mujeres y hombres, eran todos iguales. Quería ser él el único que le satisfaga sus deseos; el único que pudiera estar con él compartiendo el mismo lecho por las noches; el único capaz de sentir su calor abrazando su cuerpo, recorriéndolo completamente, reconociendo su cuerpo como de su propiedad, y él no se lo negaría.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente a la entrada del primer templo. Tan majestuoso como el tercero, rompiendo de tajo la brisa que recorría el santuario; pero no pudo evitar sentir que su cuerpo se tensaba y se encaramaba en aquel escalón en el que ahora observaba fijamente la entrada del templo. Fue como si una fría mano apenas si tocara su espalda, dándole una sensación de inseguridad. Pero…

¿Por qué tendría inseguridad de entrar en el primer templo, si sólo iba a hablar con su amigo?

Aquella pregunta se perdió entre las ideas de su cabeza, siendo olvidada instantes después. Ahora sólo se preocupaba por saber como estaba Mu, para así intentar aliviar un poco su pena y dolor, dejarlo desahogarse de cualquier cosa que le hubiera hecho sentir mal.

Encaminando sus pasos hacía la entrada, su mirada se fijo en la negrura que se distinguía dentro del templo. Y ahí permaneció, estática hasta que comenzó a adentrarse en ella. Entró al primer templo. Su mirada recorría con minuciosa curiosidad cada parte, cada rincón, en cada sombra, intentando encontrar a un sollozante Mu, sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas esperando su llegada, y así echarse a llorar en sus brazos. Pero no lo encontró.

- Ha de estar en su habitación, - se dijo de pronto- no lo he buscado ahí…

Y, poniendo en acción sus palabras, camino confiadamente hacía lo que era la ya conocida habitación del sensible ariano. Camino el conocido trayecto hacía aquella pieza en la que se la pasaban hasta muy tarde hablando de trivialidades, riendo, o simplemente no haciendo nada. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, si, es cierto, hacía mucho que eran buenos amigos.

El pasillo estaba impregnado de una suave esencia de lavanda, que endulzaba tiernamente los sentidos, para así relajarlos. Y en los frisos que sobresalían por la parte superior de la pared, estaban colocados pequeños fanales para así iluminar todo el lugar, mientras que sus delicados rayos luminosos, vanamente trataban de alejar un poco las penumbras que reinaban en los más recónditos rincones del pasillo. Un poco más adelante, después de unos 10 pasos, se observaba la puerta de la pieza de Mu.

Aún no estaba frente a la puerta, cuando notó que esta estaba entreabierta. Por aquella abertura se podía observar la luz que despedía la habitación, y también, a través de ella se colaban las voces de los que la ocupaban en ese momento, llegando así a los oídos del rubio.

Inmediatamente, identifico como a Mu, el dueño de una de las voces, pero¿Quién estaba con él? Ya era un poco tarde como para que alguien estuviera ahí (aparte de él), pero apenas iba a asomarse a ver con quien estaba, una voz familiar lo alerto, bajándole todas las defensas y provocando que sus mejillas se tornaran de un bonito carmín.

- Oh! Perdona… me tome la molestia de cambiarte…

- No hay problema… gracias por tu ayuda Kannon…

Ese nombre. Nadie sabía como ese nombre lo emocionaba y hacía su corazón latir fuerza, haciéndole creer que se le saldría en uno de sus palpitares.

Entonces una pregunta llegó a su mente y rozo sus labios ¿Qué hacía Kannon ahí?

Siendo sigiloso, se asomo por la abertura de la puerta, permitiéndose así el poder ver que ocurría dentro de la habitación. Un enorme sonrojo se apodero de sus blancos pómulos, mientras que sus ojos e posaban en la hermosa figura de Kannon, sentado junto a la cama de Mu. Ambos hablando tranquilamente.

Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y adentrarse a aquella habitación, cuando vio como Kannon se sentaba demasiado cerca del pelilila.

- ¿Kannon?- oyó que decía Mu, sorprendido, pero fue silenciado por un aperlado dedo en sus labios, ese mismo dedo, delineó con lentitud los mismos.

- Me gustas Mu… me gustas mucho…

En ese momento, su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos que se mezclaban con sus silenciosas lágrimas, mientras que sus ojos seguían expectantes a lo que sucedía ahí dentro.

Vio como aquel que tanto había amado acercaba su rostro al que fuera su mejor amigo, sellándolos en un tierno beso, que trasmitía todos aquellos sentimientos que él hubiera deseado demostrarle. Después de unos instantes, lo que llegó a durar aquel beso, vio como Kannon observaba fijamente los párpados del ariano.

- Mu, mírame por favor… - le insistía, pero tal parecía que Mu no cedía ante sus peticiones, pero de pronto, le obedeció y alzó lentamente sus parpados - dime que ya no sientes nada por Saga… dime que ya no sientes amor por él… Mu, dime que ya no hay amor…

Y como si acabará de salir de un trance, aquellas palabras fueron lo que colmaron sus lágrimas y los trozos que aún permanecían de su corazón.

De un solo movimiento, Shaka se levanto del suelo, sin siquiera darle una última mirada a lo que hacían el gemelo de Saga y Mu; corrió fuera del templo, tropeando de vez en cuando a causa de la oscuridad del mismo. Cuando salio, ni cuenta se dio que la lluvia había tomado intensidad, y que ahora golpeaba, inclemente su espalda y rostro, confundiendo así sus lágrimas con aquellas divinas gotas

Corrió como nunca antes había corrido… corría desesperadamente a pesar de la lluvia. En realidad, no le importaba mojarse… no… no después de haber escuchado aquello…

Sus rubios cabellos volaban con el recalcitrante viento, mientras que se sus hermosos zafiros, miles de lágrimas cristalinas se vertían…

Estaba destrozado…

Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, ya ni cabía ni un solo pensamiento a causa del dolor, ya no razonaba ni nada, sólo deseaba olvidar todo aquello que sentía y sentirse hipócritamente libre de cualquier dolor.

Cuando se dio cuenta, apenas estaba llegando al tercer templo, un sentimiento de desolación lo embargo cuando lo vio, pero a pesar de ello, no dejaba de correr hacía él.

Ya estaba dentro del templo cuando por fin su carrera fue detenida por su torpe caída, en la que sus piernas se doblaron de tal forma que no pudo continuar. Fue en ese momento que se dejo llorar como nunca antes hubiera hecho. Sus cálidas lágrimas se deslizaban tiernamente por sus mejillas, marcando su camino, hasta llegar al mentón, donde después de juntarse, caían pesadamente al piso; dejando así una huella indeleble.

Sus manos cubrían, tímidas, su rostro, intentando retener ahí sus traviesas lágrimas traicioneras. Sus mejillas rojas de coraje; una expresión de profundo dolor marcado en su rostro. Fue en ese momento cuando algo le distrajo su atención. Un sonido lejano, parecido a pasos. Aguzó su oído e intentó descifrar que eran esos sonidos.

Si, eran pasos.

- ¿Quién?- oyó una profunda voz, con cierto dejo de desconcierto, a su costado.

Con un poco de pesadez, volvió su mirada hacía un costado para ver quién venía, entonces notó la estupefacción delineada en las facciones de Saga de Géminis.

- ¿Shaka? - este cabeceo en respuesta.- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto al verlo ahí, a unos cuantos pasos de él, sentado y con sus manos cubriendo su rostro lleno de cristalinas lágrimas de dolor. No dudo en acercarse.

- No – gimió Shaka.

- ¿Qué?

- No te acerques… - volvió a gemir.

- ¿Qué te ocurre¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto, un tanto preocupado, mientras seguía acercándose.

- ¡No te acerques!- exclamo mientras expulsaba parte de su poder, provocando una ráfaga de aire que casi tiró a Saga de espaldas al suelo.

- ¿Shaka?

Al caer en el suelo (ya a voluntad) y sentarse, pudo ver con más claridad el rostro de Shaka. Al verlo inmerso en ese salado mar de lágrimas, sintió su corazón oprimirse salvajemente contra su pecho, dejándole una sensación de profundo vacío. Tuvo la necesidad de acercársele y consolarle entre sus brazos, de acariciar sus delicados cabellos dorados, y secar dulcemente sus lágrimas.

Pero algo le impedía realizar aquello…

Sólo una pequeña cosa...

Un pensamiento… o más bien, una imagen…

La imagen de Mu, con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa, mientras sus labios delineaban las palabras "Me gustas mucho"… y después de esos, sus lágrimas… sus pequeñas y dolorosas lágrimas surcando su rostro… un pulsante dolor oprimió su corazón…

Pero ahora, pasaba algo…

Shaka se alzó de donde estaba, y aún con los ojos rojos y lagrimosos, se acercó a Saga, que ya se había levantado, para acertarle un duro golpe en la mandíbula.

- TODO ES TU CULPA – le grito, mientras algunos mechones rubios se obstinaban a cubrirle la cara.

- ¿De que hablas?- articulo, dolorosamente, mientras colocaba su mano izquierda sobre el golpe que había recibido.

Y aunque parecía tener toda la intensión de escupirle en la cara todo aquel dolor que había sentido cuando vio a su mejor amigo con la persona que más amaba, su fuerza terminó traicionándole, provocando que las piernas se le doblaran contra su voluntad, precipitándose así hacía adelante, sólo para caer entre los brazos de Saga; aferrándose a su camisa y llorando de nueva cuenta.

- Kannon… - gimió su nombre mientras hundía su rostro en aquel varonil pecho que tanto le recordaba al de su amor. Y así, ese nombre lentamente fue desapareciendo de las paredes de su corazón, dejando una lastimera cicatriz, para así esperar el momento de desaparecer definitivamente.

- Tranquilo… cálmate, por favor… - susurró, embriagado por el dulce aroma de incienso impregnado en las rubias hebras que cosquilleaban en su mejilla.

Algo dentro de Saga estaba cambiando. Aquella dulce imagen que tenía de Mu, lentamente fue desplazada, quedando en el olvido…

Ahora ya nada sería como antes…

Ahora un nuevo sentimiento estaba tomando terreno sobre su corazón, sintiéndole saltar de alegría y regocijo al saber quien descansaba en ese momento entre sus brazos, llorando.

Después de unos instantes, las incesantes lágrimas del rubio fueron lentamente reducidas a recuerdos, mientras que sus labios se torcían en una pequeña sonrisa al aspirar el aroma que exudaba aquel cuerpo tan acogedor que lo protegía. Sus blancas manos se aferraron infantilmente a los brazos del gemelo, quién rodeo con ellos su esbelta cintura.

En ese momento, cuando sus respiraciones comenzaron a tornarse raquíticamente lentas, los latidos de sus corazones se fueron amoldando a un mismo ritmo, cada uno más pausado que el anterior… armonizando en uno solo…

Al darse cuenta de ello, tanto Shaka como Saga se sonrojaron tímidamente mientras unas tontas sonrisas se dibujaban poco a poco en sus facciones.

Shaka, lentamente, fue alzando su mirada hasta que esta, inevitablemente, se topó con la de Saga, que le miraba atentamente, con un extraño brillo atrayente en ellos que los hacían, simplemente más hermosos aún…

Entonces creyó comprender…

Con suma lentitud, el rubio fue acercando su rostro al del tercer guardián cerrando sus párpados mientras más corta se hacía la cercanía. Saga se quedo estático, no hizo un solo movimiento, se había quedado observando con cierta fijación aquellos sonrosados labios que se aproximaban lentamente hacía los suyos… no evito cerrar los ojos y entreabrir un poco sus labios, tal vez para decir algo; pero eso ya no tuvo importancia…

Los labios de Shaka habían aprisionado los suyos, con un profundo toque de ternura y cariño. Con suavidad comenzó a mover sus labios, masajeando a los del gemelo, mordiendo levemente el inferior. En ese momento, sintió su beso ser correspondido tímidamente.

Saga estaba confundido con todos aquellos sentimientos que comenzaban a aflorar en su corazón. Ahora sentía la necesidad de aferrarse a la calidez de la esbelta figura de Shaka, que ahora se acomodaba entre sus brazos de forma sutil y tranquila. Pero aquella confusión aumento cuando inconscientemente, Shaka, le transmitió un recuerdo de lo que había visto y oído en el primer templo.

Su corazón se estrujo aún más contra su pecho.

Pero, de pronto, aquel punzante dolor fue aminorando lentamente hasta no quedar nada…

Poco a poco, aquel tierno beso comenzó a tomar intensidad hasta que sus lenguas se enredaron en su frenesí.

Cuando sintieron que sus pulmones se iban quedando sin aire, rompieron el beso de forma violenta. Más sin embargo, sus miradas estaban encontradas, planteándose y respondiéndose distintas preguntas que llegaban a su cabeza, llenándolos de curiosidad.

En los azulados ojos de Shaka se podía leer en su refulgente brillo una petición, provocando que Saga le mirara con duda.

Un suspiro afloró de sus labios, llamando la atención de Saga, que estaba un poco pensativo, preguntándose insistentemente el significado de ese beso.

- Quizá esto no sea lo mejor – dijo de pronto – pero… - entonces, sus mejillas adquirieron un delicioso color bermejo - … quizá nos ayude a olvidar…

Cuando el gemelo comprendió lo que el hermoso rubio le decía, unas motas rojizas se adueñaron de sus aperladas mejillas, haciéndolo lucir terriblemente tierno.

- Yo… no se…

Sus blancas manos, con suavidad, estrujaron la camisa de Saga y con un lento movimiento lo acercó hacía él. Sus sonrosados rostros de miraron fijamente, uno al otro.

- Por favor – pidió Shaka, mientras acercaba su rostro sólo un poco más, hasta que rozó aquellos pálidos labios. Los suyos acariciaron suavemente intentando provocar alguna reacción en Saga. Al ver que no pasaba nada, se separó de él. – Perdóname… se que no debí…

Aquella frase no vio final. Saga la había dejado morir entre sus labios al robarle un tierno beso a Shaka.

- Quizá no sea lo mejor… - repitió el gemelo -… pero es lo que más deseamos… - le regaló una hermosa sonrisa al que sería su amante. Esté le respondió el gesto.

Quizá aquello no era lo mejor, quizá solo era un capricho de su parte… pero deseaban olvidar… deseaban sentirse bien a pesar del dolor que en sus corazones vivía, matándolos lentamente; intentar deshacerse de él. Y aunque sus corazones aún latieran igual de rápido y furioso por aquellos que no respondieron del mismo modo sus sentimientos, intentarían limitarse a verlos ser felices e intentar ser felices juntos… resguardándose mutuamente de todo, amándose apasionadamente hasta que un día, simplemente, el dolor desapareciera de una vez por todas…

Intentarían amarse el uno al otro…

Sus cuerpos desnudos descansaban serenamente sobre el suave colchón, besándose con profunda pasión. Sus lenguas recorriendo tranquilamente el húmedo interior de sus bocas, reconociendo su sabor, memorizando su calor y cada sensación que les embriagaba en ese momento.

Sus manos se movían ágilmente por el abdomen de Shaka, acariciando pausadamente su delicada piel, arrancándole varios suspiros al delinear el contorno del rosado pezón, ahora erecto, hasta torturarlo suavemente. Las blancas piernas de Shaka rodearon la cintura aperlada, sujetándose fuertemente al calor de ese cuerpo que ahora lo sometía contra el colchón.

Los gemidos fueron en aumento cuando la juguetona lengua de Saga se paseo de su cuello hasta su pecho, posándose en el pezón que había dejado olvidado anteriormente. Repitió el mismo procedimiento por el cual había pasado el otro, dejándolo brillante por la saliva.

Las manos de Shaka se perdieron entre el sedoso cabello, cuando Saga se decido de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus labios se posesionaron del erguido miembro, saboreándolo con un suave movimiento de arriba abajo, repitiéndolo varias veces, ignorando el dolor que le producían las manos de Shaka que, inconscientemente le estiraban algunos mechones de cabello a causa de la excitación y el cosquilleo que le embargaba cuando tocaba algún punto sensible.

De pronto, la cálida semilla del hermoso rubio lleno su boca, para después degustarla lentamente, saboreando el dulce sabor de su piel y esencia.

Sus miradas se encontraron de pronto, llenas de pasión y éxtasis, diciéndose miles de cosas por medio de ellas, mostrando aquellos profundos sentimientos que comenzaban a hervir en sus corazones.

- Hazlo, Saga – pidió Shaka, mientras volvía a envolver sus caderas con sus piernas, sintiendo la dureza de aquel pulsante miembro.

Y aunque éste asintió a sus palabras, decidió que lo mejor sería prepáralo. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, lamió un dedo y lo adentró en la virgen entrada, arrebatándole un notorio suspiro.

Con dóciles movimientos circulares comenzó a dilatar la entrada, masajeando el interior con tranquilidad, como si el tiempo no existiera entre ellos. Shaka gemía placidamente, mientras sus manos acariciaban la suave piel que cubría la aperlada espalda de su amante. Después, con cuidado, un segundo dedo se adentro en él para darle un último masaje, dando por terminada la preparación.

Sus dedos fueron hábilmente remplazados por su endurecido miembro, procurando no lastimarlo. Moviéndose armoniosamente en un delicioso vaivén que se alternaba una y otra vez. Primero con calma, lento, para después volverse rápidos y fuertes.

Sus caderas chocaban placenteramente contra las de quién entre sus brazos, temblaba de placer. La cálida esencia del gemelo bañó el interior del rubio, provocándole un sonoro suspiro de placer; mientras él se vaciaba, manchando así su vientre.

Lentamente fue saliendo de su interior, arrancándole un último gemido, para después dejarse caer a su lado, intentando recuperar la respiración. Shaka le imitaba, con sus mejillas teñidas de un exquisito bermejo pálido. Fue entonces que sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándolo y acercándolo a un cálido cuerpo.

Un cuerpo del cual jamás se podrá quitar su aroma.

Un cuerpo que, sabía, extrañaría en las noches.

Saga apoyó su cabeza sobre la del rubio, dejando escapar un suspiro, mientras que éste correspondía su abrazo. Y así, en esa posición, fueron cayendo lentamente en un tranquilo letargo, descansando sus cuerpos sudados y satisfechos. Respirando sus aromas mezclados que durarían en su piel, sin que nadie pudiera arrebatárselo.

Esperando el momento para enamorarse.

* * *

¡Tercer Capitulo UP! Si, si, ya se… me he tardado, pero no se enojen TT bueno¿y que les ha parecido¿Les gusto¿Fue fatal¿Me moriré de hambre algún día si me dedico a escritora¿O que? Déjenme sus review n.n 

Al principio, quería hacer un lime, en lugar del lemon de este capitulo, pero no supe como ;o; Así que así quedo esto uu

Y pues si! Esto tbn fue un SagaxShaka nn… aunque ello no estaba en mis planes ¬¬…

Bueno, espero que en verdad les haya gustado el fic n.n y nos vemos hasta otro fic.

Ja Ne! Besos!

® Copyright 2005 Aliss.chan


	4. Chapter Bonus

**ABISMO**

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Sugoi! Jamás creí terminar esta historia xD pero me he equivocado. Me he puesto tan feliz al saber que ha gustado (aunque fuera al principio) mi pequeña historia (que al final, no salió de solo dos capítulos U-U). Bueno, pues este capitulo es como… hem… un bonus (creo) en el que… bueno, mejor véanlo con sus propios ojos n.n Y domo arigato por leer mi fic.

**Agradecimientos: **A Namida no Yuka, nisha hermosa, te dedico el capi con todo mi corazón n.n Gracias por tu apoyo, y disfruta el último capitulo. Tbn a los que lean el fic, gracias.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Masami Kurumada-san.

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene shonen ai

* * *

Bonus Chapter

**Felicidad**

Un espeso rayo de sol, cayó sobre sus tímidos párpados, acariciando tiernamente su piel. Intentando despertarle con un dulce y cálido beso de luz madrugadora. Las delgadas cortinas que evitaban su entrada a la habitación, eran removidas con suavidad en un problemático vaivén con el viento, ondeando con parsimonia en el vacío.

En la cama, aquél cuerpo descansaba tranquilamente, aferrado a esa fuente de calor que en la noche le abrigo con sumo cariño y que él acepto con apasionada entrega. Esa fuente de calor era aquel cuerpo que le había marcado como de su propiedad, después de una sincera confesión de amor.

Y aún a pesar de no tener los ojos abiertos, podía verlo ahí, recostado tranquilamente bajo la presión de su cuerpo, con sus hermosos cabellos azulados desparramados sobre el colchón y la almohada, algunos enredados con sus mechones lilas; su aperlada piel brillante, quizá por el sudor de aquella extenuante noche aunando el suave brillo del sol que caía sobre él como si de un imán se tratará.

Sintió la tentación de despertar completamente entre sus brazos, con su mejilla contra el hueco entre su cuello y el pecho, con sus propios brazos inmovilizados entre sus pechos, sintiendo su cálido aliento diciéndole "buenos días".

Sintió tentación de ver si no era una mentira. Una ilusión de su traicionera mente.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, aquél verde centelleaba lleno de vida junto con el primer toque del sol. Al instante estaban completamente abiertos. Una tierna mirada acogió la suya de improvisto, sorprendiéndolo.

- Buenos días, amor – saludó el gemelo, con una preciosa sonrisa adornado sus sonrosados labios.

- Buenos días – respondió Mu, regresándole aquél gesto a su amante.

Kannon tomó la mano de Mu, que se había escapado de su prisión, y la acercó a sus labios. Le dio un dulce beso en su torso, haciéndolo sonrojar notablemente y provocándole un suspiro en forma de su nombre.

- ¿Descansaste bien, amor?- Mu asintió levemente, con sus mejillas impregnadas de un acaramelado color carmín. Sintió el deseo de robarle un beso. Y así lo hizo.

Sus labios se fundieron en un tierno y apasionado beso que no duró ni dos minutos, pero que había bastado para robarles todo su aliento, y así exigir con brusquedad al aire a entrar a sus pulmones. Sus miradas se cruzaron con intensidad, ambas miradas verdes se decían todo lo que en la noche se habían demostrado, confirmándolo con dulces caricias en sus brazos y rostro. Haciéndose sonrosar levemente.

Mu apoyó su mejilla sobre su amplio pecho, cerrando sus ojos al sentir el tacto con su cálida y tersa piel aperlada. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

- Amor… - llamó Kannon con suavidad -… ¿pasa algo?

- No es nada – sus dedos hacían círculos sobre la piel de su amado – bueno… quizá si pasa algo – notó la preocupación en su amante, al sentir como el abrazo que lo rodeaba se intensificaba -… tú… ¿crees que esto fue lo correcto?

- No me digas que…- en sus palabras había dolor, con tan solo pronunciar aquellas palabras -… te arrepientes d…

- ¡NO!- exclamó, alzándose sobre sus brazos para mirar frente a frente a Kannon. Se dejo caer suavemente sobre su pecho, sus manos perdieron el apoyó sobre el colchón y buscaron el rostro del peliazul, el cual estaba consternado por aquella exaltación. Mu aprovecho y selló sus labios con otro beso, uno en el que sus labios masajeaban a los de su amante con suavidad. A los pocos segundos, rompió el contacto, y dijo en un susurro – Jamás me arrepentiré de lo que paso… amor…

Kannon sonrió complacido con sus palabras, y le robó otro beso más, el cuál duró más que los anteriores, ignorando su necesidad de aire.

- Me asustaste, amor – confesó Kannon entre jadeos. Ese beso si que le había robado el aire.

- Discúlpame – le pidió mientras apoyaba tiernamente sus manos sobre su pecho, al tiempo que los brazos de Kannon lo rodeaban, también, con ternura.

- No te preocupes, ya paso – consoló.

Un suave beso en su cabeza le hizo sonreír, aspirando el aroma que desprendía su aperlado y perfecto cuerpo que lo sometía, pero en su boca, una pregunta le quemaba.

- ¿Qué somos, Kannon?- el aludido se incorporó en la cama, arrastrando consigo el cuerpo de Mu, quien se sentó sobre sus muslos.

En el rostro de Kannon había una expresión de seriedad, quizás por pensar la respuesta correcta a aquella pregunta, y aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta, su corazón aún daba brincos al saberse dueño del hermoso ser sentado sobre él.

Y entonces, fue que sus labios delinearon la respuesta, mientras rozaban la mejilla del pelilila:- ¿Quisieras hacerme el honor de ser mi novio?- y le dio un suave beso.

-o-

Oía el suave respirar de quien fuera su amante la noche anterior, sintiendo en cada inhalación la sensación de tenerlo aún dentro de él. Sus ojos miraban el techo, en ningún punto en especial, pensando en todo lo que había sentido al entregar su cuerpo virgen. Muy por encima de todo, se encontraba el placer.

Sabía que todos aquellos sentimientos en ese momento, eran reales, pero aún dudaba si lograría enamorarse de aquel que tanto se parecía a su amor jamás correspondido. Un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios, al tiempo que se volteaba para quedar de lado frente a la cara de Saga.

Se le quedo admirando fijamente. Y notó lo hermoso que era, con sus largas cejas negras, su piel aperlada por el sudor que no había desaparecido de su piel, sus cabellos alborotados y cubriéndole parte del rostro, sus delgados labios pálidos… ¿lo amaba en realidad¿Lo amaba tanto como para haberle entregado algo que reservaba especialmente para Kannon? Al ver como Saga suspiraba y sonreía en sueños, recibió la respuesta a sus preguntas.

También sonrió al tiempo que descubría su rostro. Acarició con suavidad su mejilla, haciéndolo despertar, un par de ojos verdes lo miraron. Se acercó y, con cariño, rozó sus labios, en un casto beso.

- Buenos días, Saga.

Shaka apoyó su cabeza en su mano, aún mirando al gemelo, que le respondía a sus "buenos días".

- ¿Por qué tan feliz?- pregunto, alegre, al ver el rostro de su amante.

- Por nada – cerró los ojos mientras movía en negativa la cabeza.- Pero estaba pensando que tal vez…

Saga le oía atentamente, esperando a que continuase de hablar, por el tono que usaba el rubio, era algo que lo hacía feliz y que a la vez era importante.

- … tal vez no sea tan mala idea el alejarnos uno del otro…- su mano se acercó al consternado rostro del gemelo y delineó su rostro, trazando los contornos de este, terminando con los labios, los cuales después beso - ¿Te parece?

Un nuevo beso le respondió.

* * *

Y así terminamos con este fic n.n

Perdón por el retraso, no tengo ninguna disculpa, y menos porque el capitulo quedo corto T-T pero espero de todo corazón que en verdad les gustara el bonus.

¿Qué les pareció? A mi me pareció muy tiernucho xD ejem, tierno.

Y al final nos quedamos con un KannonxMu (una combinación muy poco común) y un SagaxShaka (una pareja que no estoy muy acostumbrada a ver o hacer), espero que no les moleste n.nU

Entonces, adiós! Nos leemos a la próxima.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, gracias Namida no Yuka

Ja NE! Besos

**®Copyright 2006 Aliss.chan**


End file.
